The Christmas Imp
by The Braid
Summary: AU Snarry, established relationship. An imp follows Severus home, intent on causing troubling and bringing up memories that are best left in the past.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I wrote this story a number of years ago and it has just been sitting on my computer collecting electronic dust. I made a promise with myself that I would no longer hide my stories and so I will be uploading some of the things I have been working on over the years. Please let me know what you think and if it is worth continuing updates on or if I should leave it in the past from hence it came.

The Christmas Imp

Chapter 1

1It was dark and the branches hung low so that their points scratched at shoulders and snapped in the breeze. The forest was always dark, but this day, the clouds danced with the sun and wrapped its light in folds of gray. The air stayed silent under the threat of rain to come and made for a quiet, eerie journey.

Severus stopped at a seemingly aimless location and crouched beside the thick tree roots. Individual blades of grass stuck up on the forest floor, unaware of the fact that grass could not grow under such conditions. He ran his hands along a crusty root until his fingers came to a natural fold between the root and the earth. Careful, he pried his fingers into the softness and dug until his touch revealed something smooth.

Adjusting his position, Severus pried his fingers farther into the ground and gently dug out the small brown sphere. Ever wary of his venerable position, he placed the sphere into a bag then put it in one of his pockets.

The wind swirled through the trees creating a sound not unlike the screech of a werewolf, though he reminded himself that it was two weeks to the full moon.

With a quick glance over his shoulder, Severus stood and wiped his muddy fingers on his already ruined robe. The trek back to Hogwarts would be long, but he had made this journey many a time. It relaxed him as much as a good rant about a particularly idiotic student.

Until he felt a tug on his hair.

With a curse, he turned to de-tangle his hair from an offending branch, only to find his hair free of restraint.

Severus's shoulders tensed and he flicked his gazed to the trees surrounding him. But nothing showed itself. Wary, he continued. A few yards later, the bottom of his robe caught. The offending bush, again, was not present.

Opening his senses, Severus continued. A voice caught his ear, lilting on the air, but the direction was lost.

"Why so weary traveler?"

Severus twisted to the side, ready to defend himself.

Only to find nothing there.

"HelloooOOoo" The strange voice called.

Severus's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Show yourself."

A giggle answered him. "Right here big man."

There was a tug on his earlobe. Severus closed his eyes, preparing his mind, before he turned his head slightly and looked at the creature.

It was small and green. The general shape of it seemed to resemble a humanoid but then the faint shimmer of light almost canceled that illusion.

"And how might I be of service to you, imp?"  
The small thing smiled, if you could call it a smile. The section that could almost resemble a face brightened. "Oh, no no no no no no no! Nothing like that! Me? I am here for vacation!"

"Then perhaps you could not mind vacationing elsewhere besides my shoulder?"

"Hmmm. . . Na! I like you!"

Severus made a disapproving noise in his throat. "Nonsense, now if you would not mind-"

"Me staying?" The imp finished for him, "Great, thank you I was looking for some mischief, so on word hoe!"

Severus hesitated, then continued his walk. "So tell me what you intend to do?"

"Well," the imp considered, "first, I want to. . ."

Severus stopped listening and turned his attention to the forest. He doubted any creature would dare come near him while an imp resided on his shoulder, but he philosophized that it was better to keep guard than listen to the imp prattle.

And the imp prattled.

It talked all through the rest of the journey, into Hogwarts, and down to the dudgeons. By the time Severus reached his rooms he was ready to brew a poison requiring essence of imp. And still the imp talked!

"So is that okay with you?"

Severus blinked in the new silence. "Must I regard your endless blathering?"

"Yes." The imp said.

Severus turned his head to look at the imp, still riding his shoulder, "I don't care."

"Good! On we go big tall greasy person!"

Severus barked out the password to his rooms and crossed the main room to his bookcase.

"OooOOooh, looks like the dark man has a decorating touch!"

"Not a word."

"Lovely, really, can I stay here forever?"

"NO!"

"Severus?" A sleep laden voice interrupted. Harry walked out of the bedroom wrapping a bathrobe around himself. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." Severus muttered through his teeth.

A giggle rose from his shoulder.

Harry's head jerked up at the unexpected noise. "Uh, Sev, you have a. . . thing on your shoulder."

"How very astute now are you actually going to put that brain of yours to use and identify it or are you going to stand there with your jaw hanging until I tell you."

"The second, as usual."

Severus sighed and pulled a book off the self. "This little. . . guest. . . is an imp. It has. . . decided to stay with us." His eyes glared their warning.

"Um, sorry, I don't follow."

"Really Harry weren't you ever told stories about imps?"

"Well, no, but I am guessing by your foul mood that they are bad."

The imp giggled again. "I'm not bad! Nope nope nope! I like to do good deeds and smile!"

"Aah, I see." Harry said, understanding how such an attitude toward life would annoy Severus.

"Not the half of it. Read this."

Harry took the book and skimmed through the passage. "Often leave chaos on their victims. . . Claim to do good deeds. . . 283 reported cases of resulting insanity. . . Oh."

"Indeed."

Harry closed the book and took a closer look at the green imp making itself at home on Severus's shoulder. The slight form was dangling its legs off its perch so that each swing struck Severus's collar bone.

"I don't know Sev, it looks kinda cute."

"CUTE!" The imp bellowed, "I AM THE LIFE OF ALL THE FORREST, I AM THE STRENGTH OF EVERY OCEAN, I AM THE ESSENCE OF LIFE AND EMBODIMENT OF SPIRIT, I AM THE WHOLE AND THE FEW, I AM THAT WHICH YOUR PUNY HUMAN MINDS WILL NEVER COMPREHEND! I am Not, cute."

Harry and Severus blinked.

"I," Harry started, "I apologize, Mr. Imp. I did not mean to cause offense."

"Oh, that's okay, no harm done! I like a good nice man by my side, what ya say we ditch this grease ball?"

Harry swallowed his amusement. "Actually I am particularly fond of that grease ball."

"OooOOooh, right well don't let me stand in the way if you are. . . Up to something?" The imp gave the impression of winking.

"Um, thank you. Now, perhaps I could speak with Severus alone for a moment?"

"Oh yeah, yeah, but don't get him too banged up, I still have a lot planned for that guy!"

"Right. Okay. Sev? If you don't mind?"

Severus followed Harry into the bedroom and closed the door. The imp stayed behind, walking along the edge of the bookcase, perusing the titles.

"Talk." Harry said, crossing his arms.

Severus lifted an eyebrow. "And what might I ask gives you the right to order me?"

"There is an insane imp running a muck in our living room that could lead to both our insanity, now if you don't mind. Talk!"

Severus glared at him. "It followed me home."

"Oh that is rich, next thing you will be asking to keep it!"

"Hardly. There is nothing we can do. The harder we try to get rid of the thing the farther it will have it in its mind set to stay. Therefore, the only solution is to," Severus flinched, "indulge the retched creature and pray that it does not take a fancy to us."

"Oh, right good there. Just let it trample our lives and then, when it is through, hope that it has had enough, lovely plan."

"Unless you can think of something better-"

"Look, we are not getting anywhere. Now, did it tell you what it wanted?"

Severus froze.

"Sev?"

"I didn't listen."

Harry sighed. "Lovely."

"The thing prattled on for twenty minutes that is hardly a conceivable amount of time for me to pay attention to what it was saying."

"Sev. . ."

"Don't even start Harry."

Harry looked at him for a moment, then walked out of the room.

His jaw dropped. The room was trashed. Each of the books were pulled down off the bookcase and lay open across the floor, the furniture was overturned to make room for more open books and papers littered every other open space that might have existed.

"What. . . What are you doing?"

"Reading." The imp answered walking across a book so that the pages turned.

"Oh. . ."

"I've got a question, yep, a VERY big question, will ya answer it?"  
"Um, sure I suppose."

"YAY!"

And everything went dark.

When Harry opened his eyes, the room was gray around the edges and slightly out of focus like a memory. He was in the Gryffindor common room surrounded by Christmas lights. It was just as he remembered it, warm and inviting. The feel alone brought a smile to his face and he walked the room, touching the furniture.

Heavy footsteps landed on the stairs and Harry turned to watch. Two boys tumbled down, one tall with bright red hair that shined like a beckon in the dark and the second, short for his age and slightly gangly with black hair.

Him.

Him and RON!

Harry gasped. "No. Please, please no."

His heart bled as he watched the boys wrestle on the couch for a moment before settling down to talk. They looked so relaxed and comfortable with one another.

"So Harry," Ron grinned, "ready for Christmas?"

"Always. Will you be staying again this year?" Young Harry asked, his eyes glowing with hope.

Ron shifted and looked away.

"What is it, Ron?" Young Harry asked.

"Well, it's just that. . . Mum has been upset that I never come home for Christmas, and this being our final year and all and with everything. . ."

"Oh."

Elder Harry closed his eyes in pain and turned away, unable to watch the sad display in front of him. His mind was already supplying him with the details of this conversation; he didn't want to see it again.

"Mum tried to get Dumbledore to let you come but, well, you know."

He had known only too well. He had been confined to the building. By this point it had already been four months since he had stepped out into the sunlight.

"I understand."

"I know, it isn't right. I want to spend it with you, mate. I just. . ."

"Didn't have a choice." Young Harry finished.

Elder Harry, struggling to keep his eyes on the wall, answered, "And then you made the wrong one."

"Don't be down, please." Ron continued.

Young Harry faked a smile. "How ever could I be down around Christmas?"

Ron didn't answer for a moment. "Look, I will do what I can. . ."

"*Don't*" Both Harry's said in unison. "It's not that important." The Younger continued as the Older turned his eyes back on the conversation.

Ron pouted, staring into the fire. "I want you there. You know. You're family to me an all I just, urk, you know all that mushy stuff."

Young Harry smiled sadly, "I know."

"And besides, once you marry my sister we will be brothers for real!"

"God Ron…" Older Harry groaned, still facing the wall and pinching his nose which had begun to burn with his unshed tears.

Young Harry sighed. "Ron, there is one thing, I wanted to be honest, but. . ."

"Yeah?"

"Well, remember fifth year? Cho Chang?"

Ron grinned. "How could I not, bloody gorgeous that girl. You mean to tell me-"

"No, no. Remember what I told you about our first kiss?"

"It was wet." Ron answered, his grin getting bigger.

"Yeah, and that was it."

Ron's grin faltered.

"I was uncomfortable, confused, and overly not happy with any of it."

"And you never dated again after that."

"No. Ron. . . I don't. . . I don't think. . ."

"You don't think you could ever marry my sister is what you mean." Ron finished. His voice had lost that mirth and had gained an edgy quality.

"Yeah." Was all Young Harry could say.

Silence fell and the two boys shifted uncomfortably away from each other.

"Wh- Who then? I mean. . . there must be someone. . ." Ron chocked the words out.

"It's not important, really."

"No, no. It is. If you aren't going to marry my sister and be my brother than I want to know who you. . . what blo- ack, you know. . . pe- person it is that you are. . . are. . ." His face was bright red.

Young Harry choked, "Snape."

Ron blinked.

Then blinked again.

"Snape? As in hates you and walks around like a bleeding-"

"Yeah," Harry cut him off, "that Snape. I can't help it! I can't! And I. . . I'm sorry. . . I just. . ."

The silence stretch between them. The fire still cracked but where before it lay before a happy scene, it now highlighted the distance between the two spirits on the couch.

"Ron. . . please. . ." Younger Harry started.

"No, I. . . maybe it is a good thing that I wont be seeing you for a while. I just can't. . . I don't. . . I'll, uh, see you when I get back." Ron said.

Older Harry stepped from the wall and studied Ron's face. His younger self had looked down and would not look at Ron for at least a few more hours, but now, now he looked upon his best friend's face and finally laid to rest one small piece of his past that had haunted his nightmares.  
Ron was looking at him with a grudging acceptance. Perhaps not full acceptance yet, but more than he had ever thought he would gain from the boy who had been his best friend. A boy he would never see become a man. Uncomfortable though Ron looked, it was still there in his face.

Harry could feel his heart breaking all over again.

He fell to his knees as the memory ended and he was sent back to his trashed home. Tears ran down his face and he slumped forward as sobs racked through him.

That had been the last time he had ever spoken to Ron. The fool had gotten it into his head to visit during Christmas and in the process was murdered. Harry could still feel the cold flesh beneath his hands and see his blue lips. He had found his best friends on the front steps, covered in snow and wearing his new sweater. On his forehead, burned the dark mark.

Harry mourned all over again for his lost friend.

"Harry!"

Arms wrapped around him, cradling him from the cold and pulling him against a chest that was as familiar as his own.

"Harry, what happened? What is wrong?"

Harry could not speak through his sobs.

"Poor poor little thing, poor poor Harry Potter." The imp said, leaning over Severus's head to watch the proceedings.

"What did you do, imp?" Severus demanded.

"Do? I did very little, very little indeed. I showed him a memory. Just one small memory."

Severus froze. "What memory?"

"It was a lovely Christmas and there were lights and laughter and friendship and-"

"Death." Harry finished for the imp.

Severus closed his eyes, knowing what Christmas he referred too. "Thank you for your aid in the memories, but I would appreciate it if you would refrain from causing him harm."

"Harm? Oh no, no no no no no no, no harm, no. It was a happy memory."

"Then why, imp, is he inconsolable in tears?"

The imp fluttered away to land on Harry's head. "Good memories of past friends, always fresh and always welcome."

"Hardly." Severus said.

"Sev?" Harry said.

"Yes?"

Harry turned his head to look at him. His eyes were still bright with tears and his face was red. "I always thought. . ." Harry shook his head, "I always thought that Ron had been upset by me. I thought he had come back in anger."

"Harry. . ."

"I was wrong." Tears slid faster. "I was wrong."

Severus pulled him close again. He remembered how Harry had fallen apart after Weasley's death. The trio was broken, Granger not being able to bare looking at Harry. For all her study, she fell to the consistent actions of her age group. She withdrew from all that could recall the painful memories. In a sense, she abandoned Harry.

Harry himself had grieved. The other teachers had feared that his spirit was broken and indeed the Slytherin students had rejoiced in the thought that the Dark Lord was sure to win over a broken savior.

They were almost right.

When Harry fell asleep from his tears. Severus picked him up and deposited him in the bed after removing his clothes. The imp sat on the foot board, watching, for once silent.

"Thank you." Severus said to it, not bothering to look in its direction.

The imp tisked. "Oh no, no no no no no, not done yet, nope. You wanna see? Huh, do ya wanna? I can show you, oh yes, many many many many things, yep yep yep!"

"Must you repeat almost every word you utter?"

The imp seemed to consider this for a moment. "Make ya a deal, answer me riddle and no more spittle!"

Severus looked at it, his eyebrow twitched. "Fine."

The imp flashed a grin. "Okay! Here we go! There is a room that is kept locked at all times. It contains a force that is at once more wonderful and more terrible than death, than human intelligence, than forces of nature."

"That is no riddle!"

"ER! Wrong answer!"

The room blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

The Christmas Imp

_Previously:_

_The imp seemed to consider this for a moment. "Make ya a deal, answer me riddle and no more spittle!"_

Severus looked at it, his eyebrow twitched. "Fine."

The imp flashed a grin. "Okay! Here we go! There is a room that is kept locked at all times. It contains a force that is at once more wonderful and more terrible than death, than human intelligence, than forces of nature."

"That is no riddle!"

"ER! Wrong answer!"

The room blacked out.

Chapter 2

"Open your presents." A soft voice said. There was no answer to the motherly comment but Severus could hear paper carefully being taken apart.

He opened his eyes. "Why must these memories focus around Christmas?" he grumbled.

He looked over and took in the sight of his mother. Her face black around the eye and her shoulders guarded. In front of her sat a scrawny kid with black hair and a scowl.

The boy, Severus when he was about seven, was opening his measly few gifts. The paper was neatly folder after removal and each present was regarded closely before being lined up in a compulsively straight line. His mother, who had no presents of her own, watched, making no comment on his actions or lack of thanks.

When each present was open and lined up, a neat stack of paper beside them, young Severus turned to his mother and nodded. His only regard to the gifts.

He mother gave a strained smile in return, then rose and left the room. Older Severus turned back to his gifts and regarded each one again.

There were four total. The first a book, Magical Drafts and Potions, which would, by the time he reached Hogwarts, be so dog-eared was mistaken for a second hand book. The second, a pair of shoes a size and a half too big. Next was a small bottle of dreamless sleep, just enough for one night. Then finally, a card spelled to count down the days until his attendance at Hogwarts.

Intellect, body, peace of mind, and hope.

That was really all he could have asked for.

"But there was something missing," the imp commented, "something small and something great, something filled and doomed to break."

"Please not your riddles."

"Answer, answer, answer!"

"Enough of this. Take me back to Harry."

The imp cocked its head. "Okay!"

When the room next came into focus, he was in a house he had never seen before. It was tidy with modest decorations, a large tree being the main focal point.

"Christmas again. We need to break you of this obsession."

"Good cheer, good laughs, good spirit, good times."

"If you insist."

A large pudgy boy of around eight rambled down the stairs, each step resounding throughout the house. He trotted into the living room and shifted through the presents, creating three messy stacks of boxes. One was considerably larger than the other two.

"I fail to see where this is going."

"Harry you asked for, Harry you get."

"I don't see Harry."

The imp didn't reply.

The fat boy completed his stacks and then began to tear into the paper covering the boxes of the largest stack. When he was about half way through and various unidentifiable objects were strewn about the room, two adults joined him. One just as large as what could only be his son, and another skinny and drawn.

They sat at the couch and watched the boy tear through the rest of the presents before they begin to open their own. They were slower about the process and the boy was obviously getting antsy.

"Well?" The boy near screeched.

"Give it a moment darling, it needs time to finish cooking." The mother answered.

"I don't care! I am hungry now!"

"Boy!" The man yelled over his shoulder.

A small boy walked to the doorway, not entering. "Yes, Uncle Vernon?"

Severus staggered, recognizing the voice but not the face.

The child was a tiny little creature with one cheek swollen and pulling his young face out of proportion. The split lip and blackened eye only created shadows on his small face that darkened the green of his one visible eye. The side that was not swollen was sunken as if the boy had not eaten for some time.

"Where is our coffee? Get it in here now! You have had enough time in there!"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." The boy murmured and left the doorway.

Severus followed what could only be Harry. The boy entered into a tidy kitchen and climbed up onto a chair in front of the stove. He turned the bacon and pancakes before he hopped down and retrieved the coffee. Than he carried two cups out to the living room.

The boy hesitated in the doorway, taking a deep breath before he entered and relieved himself of the cups. Not a word was spoken.

Harry rushed back into the kitchen and dealt with the food before it could burn. When he had three plates ready, he carried them back into the living room, once again remaining silent as he gave them to each of his family members. After one more trip to deliver a tall glass of milk to his cousin, Harry returned to the kitchen and began cleaning up. The food was placed in the oven to keep it warm, the pots and pans washed. Every once and a while he would pull the food back out and deliver another round to his family.

When he was done, he went into the now empty living room and cleaned up the paper and boxes, carefully stacking presents into neat sections and clearing away plates and mugs.

Just as he finished the last of the dishes his family walked down the stairs, dressed and grabbing their jackets. The woman moved to the side, took up the last remains of breakfast, a slightly burnt pancake, and put it into Harry's hand.

"You should be thankful for what you have." She ground out.

"Thank you Aunt Petunia." Harry murmured.

With a sneer, the woman pushed the small boy into a cupboard under the stairs and left with her family.

When at last Severus was returned to his room, he was speechless.

"So sad, so sad." The imp said.

Severus looked at the grown Harry that still lay in their bed. He swallowed, looking at the slight form of his lover.

Harry was by no means tall, he was still painfully thin and given to bouts of self-imposed starvation when he was upset or nervous. Many a time had he become weak with malnutrition and Severus had been forced to monitor his consumption.

They had both hated those times.

For now, Severus crawled into the bed behind his lover, wrapped his arms around his thin frame, and fell asleep.

*** 

The morning, when Harry's sleep addled mind was just beginning to awaken and he could clearly smell and taste the skin against his body and feel the arms around him, was his favorite part of the day.

He lay there, his face nestled into Severus's neck and each of his limbs wrapped around the lean body next to him. Nothing else warmed his heart more.

Until the imp decided to start dancing on his bare shoulder.

Harry jumped, his movement sent the small creature tumbling and woke Severus.

"Harry?"

Harry rubbed his burned shoulder and frowned at the imp laying on the coverlet. "Nothing, just startled."

Severus settled back into the bed and looked at him.

It always made Harry nervous whenever Severus looked at him with such a penetrating gaze. He never doubted the love in their relationship but he was still aware of the lack of communication. They both had dark pasts that they had no desire to share and Harry was more than happy to keep their lives in the present. So whenever Severus took it upon himself to look at Harry with such awareness and depth, he always felt as if his soul was bared and Severus could see just how battered and broken it had become. It wasn't something he wanted Severus to know.

Thankfully the moment was shattered.

Unfortunately it was shattered by the warbling of Christmas carols.

"OH COME ALL MY FAITHFUL,

COME ROUND ANNND WORSHIP,

MEEEEeeeeEEEE"

At least Harry assumed it was suppose to be a Christmas carol.

"Everybody!

OH COME YE OH COME YE,

TO MY MY DOMAIN!"

"Er. . . how about breakfast?" Harry asked, ever the diplomat.

"BREAKFAST!"

"I'll take that as a yes. Severus?" Harry looked over at his lover, or what he could see of him from under the pillow that was mashed over his head.

Harry stifled a chuckle and attempted to pry the pillow away. Upon failing that, he announced, "why don't you take a shower and I will see what I can come up with for our little guest, hm?"

Take the incomprehensible mumbling as an affirmative, Harry climbed out of bed, wrapped his robe around himself, and made for the little kitchenette in the far corner of their living space.

The couple usually took their meals in the great hall with all the other teachers but every once and a while it was nice to not feel tied down by the culinary fancy of the house elves. That, however, did not mean that they kept their little kitchen area well stocked.

Harry pulled a face as he threw away the moldy something or other. That face turned to embarrassment as he pulled more something or others out of the cabinet only for them to meet their fate in the trash can. He was almost afraid to look in the crisper cabinet, especially since Severus was known to store various experiments in there along with the cold foods.

The imp, who had perched in Harry's shoulder, clicked its tongue.

"I know, I know. I really should clean this out more often." He gave a tired sigh, "how about breakfast in the great hall? Do you like bangers and eggs?"

The imp blew a raspberry.

"You're being awful quiet all of a sudden."

"How many buckets of shampoo do you think it would take to get the grease out of his hair?" The imp asked.

"Er. . ."

"That's what I thought!"

Just then, a cry rang out through the rooms that was a mix between shock and anger.

"What did you do?" Harry said as he ran toward the bathroom.

"Heeheehee." Was the unfortunate reply.

Bubbles were rolling out from under the door, popping and releasing their sweet scent. Harry pulled the door open and was instantly run over with bubbles. They pored out of the room like a wave, crashing into the bedroom and settling on the floor like a flowery, girly rug.

Harry dug through the bubbles, feeling like the hero from some kiddy comedy.

The shower was still running, each drop sending up more bubbles to accompany the first. At the center, covered in pink iridescent, stood Severus.

Harry's face turned red with the effort not to laugh. He reached beside his lover and shut the shower off.

The imp unfortunately did not have Harry's tact and was laughing so hard he fell off Harry's shoulder only to be lost among the bubbles.

"You know," Harry said as he carefully moved bubbles out of his lover's face, "I think he might have over done it with the shampoo."

"Indeed," Severus glowered.

"You, my love, look like a drowned rat."

Severus's eyebrow quirked, "and you, impudent brat, do not look much better."

Harry's eyes drifted up to the bubbles that had collected on his head. "huh, how about that. . ."

He had just enough time to notice the mischievous smirk on Severus's face before he pounced.


End file.
